To Thaw A Cold Heart (Chapters being re-made)
by SleepyThePanda
Summary: A human is ostracized from ponyville for his species and the monster that lives inside him. The only thing that stands between him and ending it all is one little filly and 6 mares, who will try their hardest to bring him out of his shell. Inspired By Terran34's Tales Of The Oppressed.
1. Still Living, I Guess (re-made)

**Chapter 1: Still Living, I Guess**

**Thanks to LifeFantasyx for the amazing ice dragon image! Check the artist out on DeviantART!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Still Living, I Guess**

You know, when you think about it, living as a human is a tedious task that you have to keep doing each day of your life.

Each day you eat, sleep, work, and repeat.

Weekends are no exception, since you either choose to stay home or spend 5-16 hours outside, doing whatever bullshit you do in your everyday lives.

Me, I want that life.

Not this one.

Not one bit.

Wanna know why? Fine, I'll tell you.

Ever since the attack on ponyville. Living conditions have gotten worse. Well, for me to be specific. Everyone despises me, they see me as some monster, and that was before the elder dragon attacked. Insults here, insults there, there have been many times where I've been called a fur-less diamond dog, like...really? I don't look that much like a dog anyways, from what I know, and I definitely don't have diamond on me, because if I did, I would've sold that shit faster than I could gloat with it.

I live alone, well, almost alone. I was kindly taken in by a yellow flying horse when I got here. That reminds me... How the fuck did I get here again? Oh and before you forget, my name is Raijin, as in Rye-Jin phonetically, not Ray-jin. My half-asian father had the decency to take my name from a japanese thunder god, for me, I was just happy that he didn't call me Raiden. That fanatic has been playing too much mortal kombat for my tastes.

Anyways, here I am, working in an apple orchard. The orange horse (or 'mare' as they prefer) who gladly gave me work was friends with the yellow one who I lived with. It wasn't tiring to say the least. Just bring the cart filled with baskets which were also filled with apples to the barn. Store them there. Take the cart out. Bring it to the horse who was 'bucking' the trees. Then repeat.

Pretty simple if you say so.

The red one, who was presumably the brother of the orange one, spoke very little and didn't ask questions about me every 5 minutes when we worked. I liked him.

The orange one was the complete polar opposite. But since I shouldn't be mean to the only person who allows me work, I'll just keep my mouth shut and answer them for the time being.

And then... There was the little one. She was quite timid when she saw me, hiding behind her big brother. Occasionally she'd bring me apple juice on my break, which I'd gladly accept. She was nice, so I was nice back.

Other than that. There were 4 other mares that I'd met over the course of my stay. They were white,pink,purple and cyan, the cyan one having a fucking rainbow for hair. Unfortunately, since I don't even know how I'm going to get out of this place, I'm going to be stuck with these miniature horses for a while, so I might as well get on good-ish terms with them if I'm going to be depending on them for a while.

The purple one asked me and the others to come to a Café to properly greet myself and them, to which I agreed to.

Hey, if I'm getting free food for just introducing myself, I'm fucking taking it, because I've had enough of eating anything apple-based for a while.

And so, we greeted ourselves.

Twilight was the purple one, Pinkie was the Pink one, Applejack was the orange one, Fluttershy I already knew since I lived with her, Rarity was the posh white unicorn who insisted in making clothes for me, and finally Rainbow dash was the technicolor asshole who was always on my case. I even got the name of Applejack's younger sister, who was Applebloom. Those 7 were the first to make me their 'friend'. It was okay I guess, better to have friends in this weird place than have none, especially when you're the only species there.

That was a year ago.

* * *

Just when everyone started to bear with my presence, in comes a fucking dragon out of nowhere to, and I quote 'Bring Equestria to an ice age' .

In comes an epic battle, yada-yada, and then they defeat him. I'll tell you about that later, because I'm not really ready to spill my memories to complete strangers. I meet two other mares during the battle, Celestia and Luna, who I preferred to call 'Sunbutt' and 'Moonbutt' from the bitchin' tattoos on their asses. They told me that in order to make sure that the elder dragon could be of no threat, they had to seal it away forever, as killing it will only cause an uproar to the dragon race.

And what's the best way to repay your debt whilst in the care of 'Ponyville?'

Sealing the dragon inside me, of course.

It's not like I could properly make myself a citizen and get a job to repay my debt.

It's not like I can just say thanks with utter gratitude to the ponies that took care of me for a while.

No, I have to be a goddamn cage for something that could pretty much freeze me inside out.

A flash of light later, and now I'm a host to an ice dragon.

And then I'm stuck in the castle of Canterlot to be 'observed if thy sealing worked.' I got to be a part of the 'Royal guard', which sounds cool, but that ended pretty badly, and I honestly don't wanna talk about it. At all.

I have to say though, there are SOME bright sides to this new hell I've been introduced to. I'm pretty much a Jinchūriki like in the show: Naruto. And boy, did I love that show. Maybe someday I could transform into something that's similar to tailed beast mode, though that's gonna be set somewhere in the very distant future, since I can't even get that dragon inside me to talk to me without calling me a 'peasant' in every sentence it makes.

There's that, and also the fact that I can use magic too, what with magical dragon mana flowing inside me and the one time I froze a filly with a tiara when Applebloom was being teased.

But, everything comes with a price. Remember when I mentioned that the horses/ponies of ponyville hated me for being different? Now they had two people two hate, in the same body. Everything just got progressively worse and worse the longer I lived.

And so, we're now in present time. Every day I receive death threats from the same people I meet in the streets every day, some even consider trying to beat me up, to no avail of course.

All I have now are 6 mares who are still my 'friends', and that young 'filly' named Applebloom.

I'm not even good friends with any of them except from Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Applebloom. That was because I actually depended on them. Rarity made me clothes, Applejack lets me have something to do for the entire day, Fluttershy gives me a home, and Applebloom for...uhh... moral support...I guess...?

I don't really get on with Twilight, she tries to make me do lessons on magic, which I despise doing. If I wanted to go to magic school, I would rather watch Harry Potter than spend an entire day with her. Then there's Pinkie, the one who's always hyped for something. I don't know what it is about her, but I'm keeping my distance.

Finally, Rainbow Dash take the prize of being the biggest asshole I've ever met (I said flankhole because she'd be more pissed, and she was), she's just like the people I meet on the streets, that is, if I'm the one to start the argument. She was the least friendly when I met her, and she still is even after a year. If she decides to act all nice all of a sudden to me because I do something good for once, she can go fuck herself. Loyal bitch.

Today I'm supposed to be going to a spa with them, Rainbow dash being reluctant as ever because 'it's for posh mares', which I turned the tables on her by calling her a dude, to which she promptly smacked me.

I gotta say, for a mare, she hurts. **ALOT.**

I walk towards the spa with 6 mares and a filly trailing me. Eyes darted to me as I motioned towards my destination. I'd gotten pretty used to ponies giving me stares of disgust, it was one of the reasons that made me into the cold (emphasis on the **_cold_**) bastard that I am. So whenever someone stared, I would glare at them instead until they looked away. Foolproof plan if you ask me.

"Maybe this spa can finally help you relax Rai." Twilight said.

"Let's send a male into a spa with 7 mares, good choice." Rainbow Bitch said.

"Go fuck yourself, Dash." I retorted.

Had I looked back to the mares, I would realise that they had tinges of red in their cheeks, probably from the comment that I made.

"Y-you really shouldn't say those words, jerk." Dash meekly replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sticking with it. Saying 'go buck yourself' doesn't seem that **powerful **enough.

"Rah, what does fuck mean?" Apple bloom asked with that southern accent of hers.

I know, I know. Adults are doing something wrong once childre-foals near them begin to say 'inapropriate' terms at such young ages.

Good thing I'm not an adult, in 2 months anyway.

"Rut." I said as I turned to them.

All the mares turned red whilst Applebloom tilted her head.

"Rut?"

"What your mommy and daddy did to make you." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So Dash is gonna make foals with herself?" She looked at my eyes with that tilted head of hers. The red ribbon on her head almost fell off, but was barely held by the hair that clung to it.

Heh...you sneaky devil.

I swear, sometimes you're helping me out by teasing that flying horse, whether you know it, or not.

Rainbow Dash glares at the little filly, her rage caged barely as Applejack kept an eye on her actions. I chuckled lightly, picking up Applebloom in my arms as we dash forward to the nearby spa.

"Let's get in before you get eaten by a flying monster!" I screamed in mock terror. Applebloom giggled as she immediately catches wind of what I meant.

* * *

As we entered the spa, we were greeted by two ponies, one pink and the other blue. Their names were Aloe and Lotus, but I didn't really bother with which name belonged to whom, because frankly I don't give a flying fuck.

"Good morning Aloe!"

"Good morning Mistress Rarity!" The pink one said.

"I suspect that you've brought your friends and pet over?" The blue one asked.

Bitch.

"I'm not a pet."

"And what might you be then?" The blue one questioned with subtle amounts of hate.

"The host of the monstrosity that almost freezed your flank a few months ago." I blandly replied as I glared at the blue one.

Both mares widened their eyes at my answer, mouths agape.

"And I'd like it if you treated me as your customer."

"Y-yes, sir, my apologies." The pink one said.

The blue one scrunched up her muzzle as her brow furrowed, I guess that's what ponies look like when they pout.

"Well then, now that that is settled, may we have the usual?" Rarity asked.

"Yes mistress Rarity, right this way." The pink one led us towards a set of double doors whilst the other stayed behind, all the while glaring at me.

"We'll be starting with a massage for each of you, then you may all proceed to the Jacuzzi after. Will that be okay with you sir?" The pink one continued.

"Yeah, mistress?"

"Aloe."

Alright, so the pink one is Aloe.

She took us to a large room. It was filled with 10 massage tables. All of the were too short for me of course, since I was almost twice the size of most of the ponies here.

"Umm...Sir, may you please remove your...garments." Aloe whispered.

I stared at her in confusion, right when a stupid thought suddenly comes across my mind.

No-one has ever seen me in my underwear apart from my family.

Almost immediately, I felt a strange feeling to hide myself as all the mares and filly in the room looked at me, expecting me to remove my clothes. A rush of blood rose to my cheeks as I saw a certain technicolored bitch smirk at me.

"Hmmm, whats wrong uggo? not gonna show that hideous body of yours?"

I swear, Rainbow Dash, if I learnt any harmful magic I'll promise to use them on you as a target. Grumbling curses under my breath, I slowly removed my shirt. There were multiple times when I decided to cop out a quarter of the way through revealing my chest, to the point where I spent half a minute just moving almost a few inches off my shirt.

Mustering whatever courage I could still find, I completely removed my sapphire shirt to reveal the untold beauty of my amazing body.

Well, I call it amazing anyway, since it's **my **body, and not rooting for it just jabs even more inches of hurt into my self-esteem.

It was just plain average, which was something I would not have said before I came here. 2 years ago, there would be more packets of bulging fat around the waists of my sides than now. It was finally through the miracle of endless lifting of buckets of apples and a hellish diet of anything related to apples and the small garden of flowers inside Fluttershy's fridge that forced my cravings of meat to run away in terror.

Little by little did my hips begin to straighten out and make my waist more 'free' from all the fat that clung to it. I'm even trying to get one of those six packs I keep seeing in the gym in my time at Earth, and it's coming along well since I've got a faint, yet almost-noticeable abs slowly cultivating themselves below my pecs.

It's barely visible, but I'm proud of it, since it's a sign that I'm actually doing something to make myself better than my old self, who lounged around his room playing games and living on his pseudo couch-bed which was filled with pizza crumbs and whatever shit I could afford with my large allowance.

Waiting patiently, I tapped my feet at the idiots who eyed me strangely.

"Stallions look better than you, brah." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Well, It's nice to see a change from your rather...obese appearance in the last year. And I mean that in the nicest way possible, darling." Rarity smiled.

"Look at that! Ah knew that you helping us out would make ya more of an Earth pony!" Applejack grinned foolishly.

_"I doubt that I could ever be as strong as one of you anyway, that's a matter of fact." _I muttered.

Welp, this day just got better.

Maybe having these ponies as friends are beneficial. I should keep them to cheer me up, sans Rainbow at the very least.

Now, onto the massage.

* * *

**I hope you like this introduction to: To Thaw A Cold Heart!**


	2. Bottled Rage

**Chapter 2: Quit Touching Me**

Well, here I am. Standing in a room almost-naked with god knows how many mares and an oblivious filly.

I'm glad that they aren't guys, because that would just make it even more awkward. It's nice to get some attention every once in a while that isn't based on pure hatred.

Hey, I'm a guy, and guys have needs, no matter how geeky or brute they are.

Seconds go by with me just standing there like an idiot while all the mares, sans Rainbow Dash, inspect me with their large eyes. Their pupils darted around my body, observing me as though I were a new species.

"Well? Are you going to do the massage or what?" I asked as I threw my trousers in a pile where my other clothes were. Aloe came forward and pointed at my underwear.

"Um...could you remove these too?"

Nope.

Not in hell.

"No." I replied sternly.

"But-"

"No."

I'd never expect to see a perverted talking pony. Yet here I am, stripping myself almost naked for their entertainment.

"Either you take me like this, Or I'm leaving."

"Alright, then hop on the table and I'll get to it."

"Can I have a...uh...stallion instead of a mare? I don't want someon-fuck, some**pony, **nevertheless a MARE, to touch me."

"That can be arranged!" Aloe smiled.

Due to the massage table being to short for me, I opted to combine two together, their ends connecting, so that the headrest's are on opposite ends. I got on as the others did. Rarity was on my left whilst Applebloom was on my right.

"Colt cuddler." Rainbow Dash sneered.

"You're going to enjoy this Rai, I know I will~" Rarity sang.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with so I can get in the Jacuzzi." I said.

"Rah, are ya gonna take that white thing off you when we get in the bubbly tub?" Applebloom asked.

Well, damn.

I didn't intend on bringing spare clothes, nor can I run back to to get them. If I was going to go into the 'bubbly tub' I'd have to remove my underwear, because I'm definitely not going to get them soggy.

I don't really have to tell you **why** I don't want to remove my undergarments and hop in a tub with some ponies, all of whom are female. But unfortunately, I don't really have any other choice, since it's either get in naked, or just sit outside the room, twiddling my thumbs like an idiot whilst I wait for the mares to have fun and such in the Jacuzzi.

So, I guess I have to take them off after all.

_**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...**_

"Rarity."

"Yes Rai?"

"Since you're a unicorn who specializes in dress making, do you have a spell to make things dry if they get wet?"

Rarity's eyes narrowed as a sly smile spread across her face. She definitely knows the reason for my strange request.

"Unfortunately, I don't. But whatever do you need it for my darling?"

Snarling quietly, I mumbled a reply.

"No reason, just making small talk..."

Aloe came towards us as she placed two hooves in her mouth. She made a whistling sound as a few more ponies came into the room. How the fuck did she do that with those round blocks that they call hooves? Magic. I suppose. Since that's the answer for every strange thing that I see around ponyville. A small group of ponies quickly walked out of some double-doors, most of whom were female, again.

Aloe approached me as she gazed at my back. A cream brown stallion followed behind her with a cheery smile.

"Are you ready, sir?" His deep voice reassured my thoughts of fear, making me relax a little bit more.

"Raijin. Call me Rai."

"Alright...Rai."

His stubby hooves softly impacted my back, pushing down my skin and hitting tense spots that I've never noticed. Stings of pain hit me as he came across them, yet it quickly faded away as relief washed it over. Soon after, his hooves began to run circles on the spots of tension on my back, as though he were trying to smoothen the land out from the bumps upon it.

I couldn't help myself from humming in delight as I felt all of my stress melt away.

If I had looked at my face at that point whilst my eyes somehow closed themselves, I'd be smiling like a fool.

And like a fool I was.

"It's good to see that you are...relaxed...Rai. You seem to be a completely different person from a few minutes ago." Rarity said.

"I'm getting massaged, why shouldn't I get happy? I've never had it before and it's actually amazing! I should really come here more often to do this, if I had the expenses to do so of course." I replied.

"I thank you for your wonderful review of my skills." My masseur spoke as he continued to do his magical healing.

Rarity smiled, seemingly content that she could make me confess in such a way.

"Well then, I guess that this was a complete success in loosening you up then!" She giggled.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, we still have the Jacuzzi to go, and things could still go downhill from there." I reverted back to my normal, stoic self, which seemed to depress my masseur and Rarity herself.

_"I was doing such a great job too..." _The cream stallion whispered.

Aloe and her buddies continued to work their magic as the minutes went by. By the end I was practically begging myself to have one more session with my masseur, but Aloe insisted that I continue on with the treatment, right before she left the room to prepare the next activity, leaving me to find my clothes and the gang to wait for me impatiently.

"Well then, where's that Jacuzzi?" I asked Rarity after I got my trousers on.

"Right this way."

Rarity led us to a few more doors as we entered a large room. The walls were paved in teal tiles which a gargantuan tub stood in the middle of the room. There were towels in glass covers which protected them getting moist. The glass cases were on one side of the teal room as the steam polluted the air, obscuring the nearby racks of bottles that supposedly contained bath salts or even shampoo. Heck, I don't know why they were there, they could be potions for all I know.

"That is one big bathtub." Rainbow said.

"Not as big as your flank." I said.

"Buck you."

"Oh, so now you want to fuck me?"

"N-no! I said buck! BUCK!"

"Fuck? FUCK? Did ah hear that right sonny?" I held out my hands to my left ear as I imitated an old man.

"Let's go in the tub for Celestia's sake!" Rainbow groaned.

"Did you say let's fuck in the tub for Celestia's sake Rainbow? Boy, you must be really horny to come on to me like that." I snickered.

"RAH! Stop acting like ah foal and spewing out that foul language! Applebloom is here ya know!" Applejack glared at me.

"Rah, are we gonna make foals in the tub?" Applebloom asked.

...

Uh..

Oh right, sarcasm doesn't exist in this convoluted reality.

*sigh*

I miss those times when I trolled on youtube...

"What's sarcasm?" Applebloom tilted her head.

"Let's just get in." I sighed.

I was contemplating on whether to remove my underwear or not, leaving me to gawk awkwardly at the undergarment, expecting it to talk and give me an answer that would solve this problem.

A barrage of answers expelled from the mares in the tub.

"Quit being a wuss and get in."

"You can do it! I'll give you a cupcake as a reward!"

"I-I don't mind if you take it off Rai. Do as you please."

"Ya better leave dem 'underwear' right on ya. Ah'll force Rarity to fix those right up, **RAHT RARITY?**."

"R-right! But I'll warn you now that you should ask Twilight instead of me, I'm afraid that I might not have the knowledge to solve this problem."

"Rah, you can take dem pants off if ya want! ah promise ah won't look!"

I stared at the towels safely hidden in the glass covers.

_'Hmm, that could work...'_

"Alright, I'm taking them off. But if one of you so much as peep on me, I swear I will make your life a living tartarus with the spells that I know already."

A chorus of cheers and grunts came from the 7 ponies as I approached the glass cases. "Look away, now." I glared at them. Obediently, they acted upon my words as they turned their backs to me, fits of giggling escaped as I quickly swapped my underwear for the towel.

"All right. I'm done changing."

They turned back to see a me wearing a strip of cloth that was supposed to be a towel. It barely covered my staff and jewels but I guess it'll suffice for now when get in the tub.

"Oh! Rai. Your towel seems a bit...loose." Twilight eyed the small corner of the towel that I was supposed to tuck in.

"I can do it myself. Thank you very much." I growled as I immediately solved the problem. It was a great suggestion too, since I felt it releasing it's grip on me for some strange reason on each step that I took as I walked to the tub.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

A great idea.

An idea that annoy the hell out of a certain pegasus.

But it'll only work if my theory about women work, which is that they care quite a lot about their hair...

I hope that applies here too...because if Rarity's elegant hairstyles won't prove my point, then I don't know what will.

A sly smile comes to view as my plan begins to execute itself. Rainbow Dash takes notice and flinches minutely as she prepares for my attack.

**"Oh no. I am about to slip. Oh noooo" **I wailed in mock terror with hint of blandness as I leapt straight at the tub, completely disregarding my last comment about me slipping over something wet.

The cyan mare takes notice as she immediately braces for impact. Unfortunately for her, I'm going to cause as much turbulence in this water as I can, forcing her and the unfortunate others to tumble around as the water drenches them.

The others are mere casualties to our ongoing war.

Copious amounts of water exited from the miniature pool as I immediately sunk to the bottom. I could hear screams and shouts of anger as my head slowly floated upwards.

"-OU BUCKING FLANKHOLE! YOU GOT MY MANE WET! URGGHHH" I heard Rainbow bitch's speech halfway as I gasped for air.

"You know, for a stallion. You seem extremely girly." I replied as I breathed heavily. The other mares (and filly) were in no better shape, all of them gave me glares (with the exception of Fluttershy and Applebloom, who seemed to give a more, playful glare).

"I'M NOT A DAMN STALLION!" Dash screamed as she lunged at me, her body slapped on mine as we quickly sunk like a stone in the teal water.

By the way, for a Jacuzzi, this thing is actually quite advanced, I could easily feel the bubbles of air forcefully colliding with my back, pushing me upwards whilst the killer mare did the opposite.

I laughed breathlessly as her hooves slowly strangled my neck. Obviously she wouldn't kill me in here without choking me to death, which I doubt she'll do. She wouldn't do such a thing in front of her friends, right?

Right?

Suddenly, I realised that I released the majority of my oxygen in one fell swoop due to my laughing.

My fun ended prematurely as I realised the situation that was actually happening. My breath had almost left my mouth and I was pinned down by a well-built pegasus, who might as well be as strong as an earth pony in every right.

This mare...

She really **is** going to kill me.

I could see it in her eyes. That evil grin of hers as she maintains control over my neck.

Panic and fear rushed into my mind, adrenaline pumped itself around my body as I began to flail about under the bubbly waters of the tub, no-one can see you properly from the rising air bubbles.

My eyes widened in fear at this strange behavior from my worst enemy. Why is it strange? it just is. I can feel it.

This Rainbow that's on me...her hatred seems to be larger than ever. It's not the kind of hatred that makes you have a battle with words, no, its the kind of hatred that makes someone feel like removing the opposition altogether would be the next best optio

"Rainbow! Rainbow! Stop it!" My words gargled under the water.

Every second I spent speaking, I could feel more and more light head from the lack of oxygen. Things are getting desperate, and since this crazy mare won't let me get up to get some air, I'm going to have to do something extreme.

Something, that I should never ever do.

Without speaking for mere moments to warn her, I crashed my lips to hers as I gathered what little oxygen from her to keep me from drowning for a while. She must have been in the same situation, since I could barely recognize any oxygen from her mouth as well. I guess rage makes us defy our own health in order for us to achieve.

Her lips...they felt, soft. Despite my assumptions about that mare, she really wasn't as tough as I actually assumed.

That being said, I immediately renounce my assumptions, for she sucked the air out of my mouth rather brashly, taking what was rightfully hers. With the dire situation turning worse each second, I take matters into my own hands, using my inferior strength to somehow un-pin myself from her clutches.

And so I did...somehow miraculously.

A few seconds later and we finally surfaced once more. Rainbow and I coughed and spluttered as we gasped for air, momentarily forgetting that our lips were pressed against each other moments ago.

"You fucking taste like pony breath." I wheezed

"You taste like...a disgusting human." She replied in vain.

I glared at Rainbow as a familiar voice came from nowhere.

"How long were you two down there? An 'underwater battle' I presume?" Rarity rolled her eyes in frustration, huffing as she holds several strands of her wet, soppy hair on one of her hooves. "Dear Celestia, won't you two just get on with each other?"

"How could I ever get on with this...outsider? I'm staying with the friends I know, not the pon-people who worm themselves into our group!" She hisses as she points at my soaking being.

Duuude.

That hurts deep.

But why should I even feel like this? I hate her anyway. That's right, I hate her.

I should keep telling myself that.

I stick myself deep into my thoughts, staring at the turbulent waters rising with bubbles that greet me. It's so easy to get yourself lost in your thoughts, because that's what exactly happened to me right at that moment.

My bottom sat still on the sides of the Jacuzzi, somehow retaining my towel from all of the kerfuffle that happened. My sights face downwards as all seven mares (and filly) expect me to return for a comeback that would restart the cycle.

But I never did give another comeback.

What they saw was a guy thinking of something to insult the element of loyalty, in a joking manner.

But what I saw.

Was just an old foe.

Depression.

* * *

**Re-making this was a great idea.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Bai.**


	3. As If I Could Get Anymore Depressed

**Chapter 3: As If I Could Get Anymore Depressed**

**Here's the next one! I'll be stopping once I catch up on these chapters, then once that happens, it'll be a week-end kind of deal, where my main stories take up the weekdays, and then the mlp-related ones will take the weekend!**

* * *

"Uhh...Rai dearie?"

"..."

"You there?"

"..."

"Equestria to Rai, have we made contact?"

**Sigh.**

"Mmm." I hummed. I slowly looked up at the group, changing my sights from the troubled waters. I found myself staring at 7 ponies (and filly) with concerned looks over their faces. One such mare didn't care at all about my current state, obviously. A veil of silence covered the room, the only noise being made was the quiet bubbles of air popping from the tub.

Everything felt...rather awkward for some strange reason.

It's like someone has been squeezing my heart, forcing me to cry. It's not because of what Rainbow Dash said, right? But of course, it has to be.

I shouldn't **really **care about an insult, right? I've gotten it so many times before, it's as though it has become a second language to me, my self-esteem won't break down that easily, so why did it crumble into dust when she said those words?

"Hey, you alright Rai? It's taking you awfully long to make a comeback" I hear her words once more.

Even she doesn't care about what she's said...

"Mm."

I stood up, taking extra care to cover myself with the sogging towel that clung to my skin literally. I pursed my lips shut, my eyes dimmed a little as I slowly walked out of the room to dry myself. Mists of steam clouded my body, making it harder to see my being the further I walked from them. I left without a word, dismissing the questions that surfaced from the bathtub.

I know it was rather brash of me to just stand up and leave right there and then, in the middle of a conversation, but I just felt like I wanted to be alone for a while. Dear god, I'm such a fucking child, how am I ever going to grow up when I just act like this? Like some idiot who avoids conflict once they step too far and really piss someone off. And to think, I'll officially be 18 in two months.

I'll officially be...an adult.

* * *

I left the spa before Aloe could get off her desk to ask what I was doing. The warm, sunny air attempts to cheer my mood alongside it's friend: the sun's rays, but it does nothing towards the attitude that I'm already stuck on. Not even the weird 'squee' Applebloom makes when I hug could even bring me out of this one, this kind will only be fixed if I spend some time relaxing.

And going back to Fluttershy's home in the quiet forest will do just that.

I need to be alone for a while. I'd get some ice cream and a TV but those things just don't exist here.

What a shame.

* * *

"Where is that idiot?"

"Don't be so mean, Dash. He's been through a lot."

"You can't feel bad for him forever, soon you're gonna see him as a freeloader on your couch Flutters!"

"Oh dear no, I'd never see Raijin like that. You might not know it, but he helps around a lot when I'm with the animals."

"I bet he still treats you like he does to me."

"Quite the contrary."

"O-oh."

* * *

I sat on the couch as I nibbled on some carrots that I found laying around on the kitchen.

A certain white bunny hopped up on my lap. An annoyed look on his face surfaced.

"Find your own carrots."

Soon enough he started to tap repeatedly on my lap with his foot.

Asshole.

I split the nibbled carrot in two as best as I could before I gave to him. I gave the leafy end to him as I'd expect him not to eat the part where I've already put my mouth on-common sense, really. The rabbit chomps it down, right before burping. That white bastard can eat quickly, that I can say. His adorable stature did a number on my cuteness shields, so I could do nothing but pet his head.

"So far, you're the only dude that I'm not bothered with. Mainly since you aren't a pony."

As a response, he fell forward on my chest as he began to sleep,lightly nuzzling me. I continued rubbing his fluffy head, his involuntary kicks that he does shows that I'm doing something right. Giving a large sigh. I lay my body back on the couch which became my bed during my stay here.

My interest in living in this damned world is lessening each second. I could easily end it now. All that's stopping me is this damn bunny on my chest. But he's so adorable when he sleeps. I can't die with that as the last thing I see.

And besides, I can't leave a mess in Fluttershy's home, I owe that mare my life for letting me live here. She's the only mare I could ever have such a friendly behavior towards to.

I guess I'll just take a nap right now. But since it's afternoon, I will probably wake up at night, which will leave me refreshed till dawn. Eh, why not? I can spend more time mulling over things at night I guess, when everyone is asleep. Yeah...That seems like a nice idea.

I close my eyes as sleep takes me away to my dreams. If I'm gonna dream about happy things, I might as well dream about my life back in earth. But even that was fairly terrible anyway. Still, I did have**_ some_** good times whilst I was there. Sometimes, I just wish that I could go back there. Well, at least I can simulate that right now.

**-Time skip: 4 hours-**

I slowly stir from my sleep as I hear the sounds of hooves clacking on the wooden floor.

"Fuck. Can you stop moving, whoever you are?" I groaned.

I hear a small yelp before I fully recuperate myself.

Yep, that's got to be Fluttershy. Who else would it be really?

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up." She softly spoke.

"It's ok. Did you have fun at least on whatever you did when I left?"

"It was fine, we all ate at the Sugarcube corner and we all talked about today."

"Seems pretty normal."

"Umm, it's okay if you don't answer, but...why did you leave so abruptly at the spa?"

I avert her gaze, looking at the numerous bird houses that situated themselves on the ceiling of the living room. Only now did I realise that it was the sunset, nightfall quickly approaching as the sun was being lowered by the Sun goddess.

Moments of silence followed.

Fluttershy let me have my silence, waiting patiently for my answer as I debated on whether I should respond or not. She was quite different from all the other mares, kindest-definitely, and also the only one who hasn't questioned why I was even here. She'd make an amazing mother, from what I've seen when she works and tends to her animals. It's like she already knows what's wrong with them, and somehow has everything the poor creature needs to make it better.

Even better yet, her future husband wouldn't have to do anything at all once he's married to her, all he has to do is to keep fiathful to her and make her happy, and he can laze around the home forever, or even go out with his friends, as long as Fluttershy is happy at the end of the day. Oh what a life would that would be-

Ugh, why am I thinking of these things! More importantly, why am I even thinking of Fluttershy in that manner? It's not like I like her anyways, atleast, that's I think.

Oh, right. She's still waiting for me to answer. I looked up to look at her eyes, which looked calm as ever. A smile smile was plastered on her muzzle and she casually made herself comfortable beside me on the couch, sans the white, clingy rabbit that I was petting a few hours ago.

I prepare my answer, thinking of something that required the least amount of swears as possible.

"I left...just because." I replied, not even looking her in the eye as I did so.

"Just...because?" The butter-skinned mare tilted her head.

"Mhm."

"Are you sure that this is your answer? It seems quite vague, if you ask me."

"I'm keeping it vague for a reason."

"I guess you don't want me to know, do you?"

"No, it's just...you are...urgh!" I plunge my face down to my knees, exasperated by all of this. "If anything...you're the only mare that I could ever talk about these things with you."

"Then why not tell me?"

"It...involves one of your friends, and telling you will only cause trouble within the group. It's better to leave it alone with me than to share it and put your own relationships on the rocky road."

I sigh inside my knees, facing the cream-coloured floorboards. I feel her rubbing my back before sighing herself.

"It must be quite difficult for you to live here, don't you think?"

"Mhm."

I...just want to go back home. I just want to suddenly wake up and realize that everything was a dream. I just want to be back in earth, doing normal, tedious tasks each day to just live for a little longer. I just want to get out of this depression.

It makes me think like this, it puts me at my lowest, it makes me lose friends.

And what can I do about nothing, absolutely jack shit. My only 'shrink' is the miniature pony beside me!

Everything falls quiet again. My conversation with Fluttershy ended abruptly, with no answers to the question she made at the start. It's my own fault for not telling her, really. I heard that letting out all the things you wanted to say, really relieves you, I guess I fucked up on that one. I'm actually surprised that she still bothers with me too, I've been such a freeloader recently, but I try my best to help.

I'm no animal caretaker, but I do it with the best of my ability.

"You know what, I've had enough talking for now." I said as I got up from my couch. Placing the bunny beside Fluttershy. I head towards the door, making plans for my nightly solace in the clouds or a plain hill.

"Where are you going?" Fluttershy asks.

"Somewhere."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"..."

"Rai?"

"Because I need time to myself." Was all I said before I closed the door.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh, nightly, everfree air. I began my journey to find my very own cloud of solitude.

_Hey...You awake?_

...

...

...

_**Of course I am. You keep moving about you impudent fool.**_

_No need to be so harsh._

**_I have the right to be. I am stuck inside this measly body after all._**

_I'm surprised that they could actually fit you inside me._

**_Just shut up and leave me be, peasant._**

_Love you too._


	4. A Cloud To Find And A Dragon To Form

**Chapter 4: A Cloud To Find And A Dragon To Form**

I slowly trudged along the Everfree forest. An amalgamation of sounds invaded my ears as began to search for my hill/cloud.

Crickets and other beings echoed in the empty night as I conversed with the monster inside me.

_Nice night huh?_

**_Your persistent speaking is irritating me, peasant._**

_Come on, lighten up._

**_I will choose not to_**

_Can you stop whining for once?_

**_I have the right to-_**

_Yeah, you have to right to whine. I get it. You aren't the only one complaining, you know.  
_

**_You dare interrupt the speech of an Elder drag-_**

_Go ahead, vent your frustration unto me. It's not like anyone has done **that **before._

**_..._**

_You aren't the only one who's suffering, you know. I never chose for this to happen._

**_Then why did you let them?_**

_What? should I really go up against those lunatics who could vaporize me in an instant? or should I accept a chance to gain power, just so I could be more meaningful in this world?_

**_Why couldn't you just let them vaporize you? You've been asking for it every time I hear your thoughts._**

_And what? Be called the idiot who tried to go up against two 'alicorns' and died? I have standards you know, even if it's in this shithole._

_I just want to end my life in a peaceful way, somewhere I can do it without no-one noticing me. There'd be less of a fuss if that happened._

_**Interesting...You ask for the sweet release of death, yet you can't even bring it to yourself whenever a single soul is around you.**_

_ Hey, shut up. You aren't my therapist._

I left the conversation in my mind before it could speak any further.

A few minutes later, I found myself out on the borders of the Everfree. The land that stood before my eyes was different compared to the hazel forest that donned its emerald leaves as a hat. Everything was...plain to say the least.

There was nothing but grass as far as I could see, the verdant land seemed to sway as the subtle wind blew on it. The small lights of ponyville irritated the corner of my eye. My destination wasn't there, oh no, it's waiting for me in the form of a cloud.

Easily enough, there were plenty for me to choose. There were some stray clouds that had not been moved by the weather team that I found floating about in the grassy wasteland. Some were too small for me to have enough room to walk in, so I chose the one that was slightly closer to the humble town.

I was close to civilization, yet far enough for it to be just a reminder.

It was the perfect cloud.

A perfect home too.

_Hey._

_**What is it that you request now?**_

_Can you get me up to that cloud there?_

**_Use my power to get there, you imbecile._**

_Or, I could let you out as a familiar. You know, get those bones to work after being inside for so long._

**_..._**

_So?_

**_Your proposal interests me. Though you cannot escape the fact that I can leave you once I'm out._**

_You'll only be a familiar. You wouldn't have enough power to leave 10 feet away from me without giving you enough to just materialize._

**_...Fine, but I am only doing this for the sake of exercise._**

_Yeah, sure._

Exiting from our conversation, I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Being the host of an Elder dragon does have its benefits you know.

Benefits such as manipulating the condensated air around you, applying sheer pressure and temperature-orientated magic to form ice.

I swear, if I make an ice cube business, I'd be rich. But that would just seem stupid.

I draw out my hands as I try to form the elder dragon's image in my mind whilst closing my eyes. I can hear the crackling of and the constant hissing of the ice and the air as I put all my efforts in imitating the image of the beast inside.

I begin to form it's feet first, since that was the easiest to form. My fingers unintentionally wiggle themselves as I form the Elder Dragon's paws. I intentionally make the claws on the feet blunt to prevent any attacks that could happen if the creature ever so tried to do so.

Next, I formed it's body, which was the hardest part.

Displaying my more articulate side of myself, I opted to create triangular scales which faced downwards. Said scales dominated most of it's chest as I created neat layers of them, each one having smaller/larger scales overlapping the one next to it. It was as if it acted like a chest plate, though one you could never remove.

The wings were a bit harder to form, due to the fact that I don't really know the basics of flying and the internal structure of them.

Because, you know, I don't have fucking wings.

I placed them smack dab in the middle of it's back as best as I could, whilst I tried to remember a dragon's wings from all those hours I spent on Runescape.

And finally, it came to the head. I elongated it's muzzle to simulate a dragon's, which took a rather long time, due to the fact that I was debating on whether it was too long/short. After I formed the base, I worked on the mouth. I replicated it as a human's because it was the simplest to do, sans incisors, because of obvious reasons.

Then it came to the eyes. I sculpted them in a similar fashion to an anime character's eye, because they were just so kawaii (sugoi-desu!). The irises were of the same colour of the ice, which was dark blue-ish that was layered with glossy white on the less dense parts. The pupil was black obviously.

And finally I came across the top of it's head. I sculpted my familiar two beautiful horns which were fat and symmetrical, yet blunt and safe at the same time. I also opted to add a little creativity in there as well, making small tufts of (ice?) fur that resembled spikes which were pointed backwards. After that, I made a few finishing touches like making the head and the spikes symmetrical (due to my OCD nature) and smoothing the over the creation that I had just made.

As soon as I had finished I opened my eyes to reveal my work of art.

And man, it looked amazing.

I was no artist, but I honestly think that I made a better job than any of them.

Yeah, fuck you Michealangelo, I doubt your sculpture of David can compare to my masterpiece.

I panted heavily, tired at the effort that I put into this creation, only for it to last a couple of hours until dawn. Well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

_Hey, your vessel is ready._

**_If I so much as think that you have tarnished my image with your creation, I will do everything in my power to make you suffer._**

_Oh trust me...You'll like it._

**_I'd better._**

I lost consciousness as the spirit in my body delved deep inside me, arriving at the location where my beast was locked up in.

I opened my eyes again to see the prison where my companion had been trapped in for so long. Yellow poles of magic formed an endless wall as far as the eye could see as they glowed in the dark. Beyond the pole I could barely see anything, as darkness permeated the entirety of where I stood. The only source of light that was visible was emanating from me, which was a blue glow.

My vision could barely make out a large, square-ish plate that was melded into the poles. There were small, but noticeable slits in the middle of it.

This must be the gate.

I pressed my palms against it, feeling the cold touch of the thing that stood between the Elder Dragon and it's freedom. I could feel a small engraving on it, resembling a sphere which had a curve running in the middle of it and small triangles that protruded outwards from the sphere.

The must be Moon butt and Sun butt's engraving,

**_Well, are you going to release me?_**

_I don't plan on doing it this way, since I don't really know how._

**_Then how will I ever leave?_**

_I was thinking of you sharing a part of your soul with me. Where you can control when I place you in the vessel._

**_That seems...plausible._**

I held out my fist and faced it towards the darkness. I can now see the Dragon's eyes. They were ruby that screamed out fierceness and violence.

_**What are you doing?**_

_Holding out my fist for you to touch. I mean, how else are you going to share it with me?_

**_Fine._**

Oh man, this is totally like the time Naruto fist bumped Kurama!

Just making myself a proper Jinchuriki, one step at a time.

I could see a large, clawed fist leave the darkness as it came to my view. Our fists collided softly.

Those fists...they were so cold. Well, I guess there was a reason for the Dragon's name and it's affinity for ice.

I felt a strong surge of power enter me, enough to make me feel full as though I've had too much to eat. I separate our fists as I stumbled back.

_Woah...holy shit. I feel...full._

_**Just hurry up and release me.**_

_Will do._

I immediately left the scene and returned to my physical body once more. I placed my palm that had contacted the Elder Dragon on it's familiar. Soon I felt the power leave me, my condition getting better as I don't feel so 'full' anymore.

I watch in awe as the icy familiar glowed blue before it's glow dissipated a few seconds after.

"So, are you there?" I asked.

The draconic familiar twitched little by little, until it slowly ruffled it's wings.

**"Urgh, these wings are terrible."** It spoke as it ruffled it's wings with uncertainty.

I never realised it until now, but that voice seemed rather, feminine.

I guess it was hard to distinguish when she was inside of me, due to the fact that she was always booming her voice and deepening her pitch to be that of a male dragon.

"Do you like what I did?"

**"It's mediocre, to say the least."**

"What?! Look at you! You look amazing!" I said in awe.

The Elder Dragon looked at me strangely for a few seconds, before looking away as she shifted nervously.

Was that some kind of..blush?

I guess I couldn't make that possible for her, what with her having nothing but ice in her cheeks and all.

**"Let's just go to your stupid cloud." **She mumbled.

"Alrighty then." I replied whilst I mounted her back.

**"Urgh, your weight is staggering. What do you eat?"**

"Apples and shit."

**"You eat feces? You vile creature."**

"No, I meant apples and vegetables and occasionally a fucking flower."

**"Why didn't you say those words instead?"**

"Because I can't be bothered to say them all! Now are we going to talk or are we going to fly?"

Mumbling, she ruffled her solid, icy wings before flapping them to test how they work.

**"I'll have to applaud you for creating the wings...which are barely functional. But I can make do with what I have."**

"Excellent."

With one, strong, solid flap of both her wings, the familiar sent us to the air.

I bobbed up and down as she slowly made her way to our destination. I felt the cold wind blast my face as we soared through the air. Man, that felt refreshing. Soon enough, we arrived to the cloud of my choosing. She landed with a soft thud right after I made the cloud solid as ice.

**"Don't you have fears of sliding off this death trap?"**

"Don't worry, I've made the surface rough enough to grip us when we step on it."

**"I will accept that information with a pinch of salt."**

I shuffled about in the cloud until I found a spot which resembled a seat. I beckoned for her to come over, to which she did hesitantly.

"Come on, sit here while we observe the town that you almost destroyed."

Slowly but surely, she came towards me. She lay down the icy surface as her tail curled around herself. We watched the town in silence until I began to speak up.

"To think, that a town so peaceful could have so many cruel inhabitants."

**"It was one of the reasons I chose to attack this excuse of a community. That, and the obnoxious elements of Harmony."**

"And if it weren't for Sun butt and Moon butt.."

**"I would **have won." We said in unison.

Taking a deep sigh, I slumped forward from my seat. It may have been solid, but it was still a fluffy cloud, just a frozen one.

"Do you remember the battle?"

**"As clear as day..."**

* * *

**Backstory time!**


End file.
